The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers on a network. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to downloading data from a server to a mobile device over a network.
A mobile device is a hardware unit that is able to communicate via a network. An exemplary mobile device is a cell phone, such as a smart phone that is able to execute applications, either remotely or locally, and/or to communicate voice and data over a network, such as a cellular phone network. One example of data communication is to download a blob of data from a server. A “blob”, which is an acronym for a “binary/basic large object”, is a collection of binary data, which often is stored as a single entity in a database.